


To Woo a Hobbit

by Antarctica_or_bust



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo is overwhelmed, Courtship, Dwarf Courting, Epic Love, F/M, Female Kíli, Fili is amused, Fluff and Humor, Genderswap, Kíi is smitten, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, Over the top romantic gestures, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: Princess Kíli pulls out all the stops to court her burglar.





	To Woo a Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I blame this on the kink meme.

“Bilbo Baggins! I have a gift for you.”

The shout echoed through the great hall of Erebor like a ringing bell and every person inside turned to look. Princess Kíli stood haloed in the doorway, an enormous elk draped across her shoulders and a grin upon her face.

That grin grew even wider when she caught sight of Bilbo. The hobbit was sitting next to Fíli and looking quite embarrassed, his blush growing deeper when the princess strode right up to him.

“Good morning, Bilbo. I've brought you a present,” she said, patting the elk with a hand.

“Ah, yes. I can see that, Kíli. It's very... impressive,” the hobbit replied, eyeing the animal a little warily. “Do you want me to take it now?”

Bilbo didn't seem delighted by the prospect, but still willing if she asked.

“Don't be silly. Of course not,” Kíli was quick to reassure him. “I wouldn't want you to stain that lovely waistcoat. I'll carry this down to the kitchens and let them know that it's for you.”

“Oh, well, then... thank you,” the hobbit murmured with a small smile of his own. Perhaps a bit more stunned than happy, Bilbo's expression rather pole-axed when the princess grinned again.

“You are very welcome,” Kíli told him. She kissed Bilbo on the cheek and then strolled out of the hall, leaving a furiously blushing burglar staring after her.

“Are you all right there, Bilbo?” Fíli asked with a chuckle, nudging the hobbit's side. “You're not going to faint on me this time?”

“I'll be fine, Fíli. Your sister is just a little overwhelming,” Bilbo told him. “Hobbits aren't much for these grand gestures. We tend to do things quietly.”

“If you really want Kíli to stop, I could have a talk with her,” the dwarrow said. “She'd be disappointed but better now than later if you're not interested. And I suppose the gold-plated scabbard might have been a little much.”

“... I didn't say I wanted her to stop,” the hobbit muttered and Fíli laughed so hard that he toppled from his chair.

\---

When Thorin's company had gone meet their burglar, no one could have predicted how quickly the dwarf lord's niece would fall. But Kíli adored the hobbit from the moment that she saw him and Durin's Folk didn't do anything by halves.

To be loved by a dwarf was to be adored and treasured and the princess could not give their burglar less than he was worth. Kíli kept Bilbo fed and safe and warm throughout their journey; she wrapped her own scarf around his shoulders and gave him an extra share at dinner despite her companions' grumbling. The princess trusted the hobbit's skill even when his own heart doubted and she leaped to his defense whenever enemies attacked.

Indeed, when an army of orcs and goblins marched upon her kingdom, the princess did not hide within the mountain. Kíli charged out to meet them with Bilbo at her side, the burglar driven to match the courage that he saw within her eyes.

The dwarrowmaid fought all the fiercer for her beloved's presence and when the last blow fell, it was Kíli and her allies who stood triumphant on the plain. Bruised and bloody, she laid Bolg's head at the hobbit's feet to begin her formal courtship and her wooing showed no signs of slowing down. 

\---

“Will you walk with me?” the princess asked Bilbo after supper, holding out her arm. Kíli had clearly dressed with a little extra care this evening, her split tunic lined with golden arrows and a silver net wrapped in her hair. 

Indeed, the hobbit couldn't take his eyes off her; he couldn't even speak. Instead, he reached for Kíli, taking her hand and allowing the princess to tuck him tight against her side. Bilbo didn't know her plans but he didn't need to; he trusted the dwarrowmaid with everything he had.

Tonight the princess led him to a balcony high upon the mountain and sat him down beneath the stars. When the hobbit shivered, Kíli tugged him closer, wrapping her own cloak around his shoulders and tucking his feet carefully underneath her knees.

“Thank you, my dear. But what are we doing here?” Bilbo asked the princess. “If you intend to stargaze, I'm afraid I'm out of practice. I wouldn't want to disappoint.”

“You could never disappoint me,” she replied. “And I would be glad to teach you whatever you've forgotten. But I do have another purpose. You told me you loved the heavens and tonight I plan to give you the very stars themselves.”

“I've seen you do many things, Kíli,” the hobbit said. “However, I think you may have promised the impossible this time.”

“Just wait and see,” the dwarrowmaid murmured and moments later, the night sky blazed with light. 

Bilbo gasped with awe as fire streaked toward the horizon; one by one the stars began to fall. Their passage was a shining trail across the sky as they plummeted toward Arda, some slowly and some quickly, one blink and they were gone. But each was ringed in fire, blazing streaks of blue and white to show where they had been.

The hobbit watched this display with open wonder and when the starfall finally ended, it was a long moment before he found the strength to speak.

“How did you know?” Bilbo murmured quietly.

“Balin, of course,” Kíli replied, pulling the hobbit closer. “He studies the heavens as well as the earth and when he said there'd be a fall of stars, I knew that I must show you. My kin believe such stars are the sparks of Mahal's hammer as he strikes the Anvil of the Heavens and the sight brings fortune to his children when they have the luck to see.”

“And what about a hobbit, Kíli? Did you catch a star for me?”

“Of course I did, my darling,” the princess said, pulling something from her cloak. “I saw a starfall many years ago when I was just a child and after it had ended, I searched out the place where the Valar's sparks had fallen to the ground. I knew then that I would give this treasure to the person whom I most adored within the world.”

The ring that Kíli holds out glows beneath the moonlight, the gemstone at the center burning from within. Yet even that gem does not glow as bright as Kíli's smile when she says, “Bilbo Baggins, would you please marry me?”

\---

Durins were not known for caution when their hearts were stolen and they rarely chose to court their beloveds with restraint. Indeed, Kíli did not give her hobbit flowers; she built him a living garden at the foot of Erebor. The princess didn't purchase Bilbo a new tunic; she hand-stitched a royal raiment before covering every inch of it with fine embroidery.

And when Erebor's lone princess asked her burglar's hand in marriage, she did not offer her beloved a simple band of gold. Instead Kíli proposed to Bilbo Baggins with a ring she forged of mithril and a single shining star.

 

_End_


End file.
